Super Feed Me
Super Feed Me is a planned iOS game currently on hold. The player once again controls the Venus Fly Trap featured in Feed Me. Many new abilities will be featured, such as picking up and spitting out objects as well as sprouting a second head. Nitrome also commented that the graphics will be "further advanced than the original". For two years after its revealing in March 2010, nothing was heard of the game. On May 31st 2011, Nitrome launched a 7 minute trailer showing gameplay of Super Feed Me on an actual iPhone and in played on an emulator in Flash. Commentary was provided by Mat and Jon Annal. The site is notable for the first Nitrome game to receive a website. Development Super Feed Me started out as a project in October 2009. Super Feed Me was built in C++ Objective C, as the game was going to be played on the iPhone and iPod Touch, and neither supported flash. Nitrome revealed Super Feed Me at Flash Gaming Summit 2010, along with a trailer for the game. They posted the trailer on the Nitrome blog. Super Feed was well received by fans"Due to the overwhelming demand..." - Nitrome blog post: Super Feed Me Update posted 31 May 2011. The blog post revealing the trailer in March would be the only Super Feed Me blog post for the year, until May 31st 2011. In the summer of 2010, from late July to early October, Nitrome did not release any games for 2 months. This was due to work on Super Feed Me. It wasn't until Mat noticed a drop in Nitrome's revenue that he began to get back to the flash content on the websiteNitrome: Super Feed Me Update released 31 May 2011.. Production on Super Feed Me stopped so the flash games for the website could be made. It wasn't until early 2011 the production on Super Feed Me started again - this time without having to sacrifice flash game work. Due to Super Feed Me's popularity, many comments on Facebook, Twitter, and email were asking when Super Feed Me was going to be out. Nitrome made a video about Super Feed Me and released it on Youtube. The video showed gameplay for Super Feed Me. New areas, enemies and levels were seen in the video. The video also had segments showing Super Feed Me being played on an actual iPod Touch and segments of it being played in flash. Super Feed Me was in development and a release date has not been set. However, the project has currently been put on hold while Nitrome works more on their other iOS game, Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage. Nitrome has also put up an ad on their website for an iPhone developer. Gameplay From the trailer, it is not known what type of game Super Feed Me may be. As no gameplay information has been divulged, it is possible that Super Feed Me will have levels, like its predecessor, which have to be completed by getting to the end. Type of game It is also possible that Super Feed Me will be an exploration game like The Legend of Zelda series and Metroid series, such that the game will have no levels but a large area for the player to explore that doesn't have any levels, but is in fact one entire large level. Head controls As in Feed Me, clicking would extend the head of the Venus Fly Trap in the direction of the player's click, and while doing that the Venus Fly Trap would chomp its mouth, whatever it chomping on it attaching its head to, and also pulling its entire body to so that it would be hanging from whatever it would be on. These aforementioned actions have been replicated in Super Feed Me, only, instead of a mouse being used, the player's finger is used instead. Pr-release trailers have shown that tapping one's finger on the screen will cause the Venus Flytrap to chomp in that direction, the longer the finger held on the screen, the farther it chomps. The Venus Flytrap also chomps and brings it head back faster. Pot physics With the capabilities of Super Feed Me, the Venus Flytrap is no longer confined to its pot always standing still, Super Feed Me has allowed the Flytrap's pot to be able to fall over to one side, and be dragged on the ground whilst the Fly Trap is moving, instead of always standing straight up. This ability to move the Flytrap's pot has also extended the directions at which the Venus Flytrap can move. However, it is not known if the player will be given enough freedom as to move so that the pot can go over the Flytrap's head. Chomping mechanics The chomping mechanics are seen to be changed, as to take advantage of new ideas that were not possible in the original Feed Me. Flinging of objects If the player bites something that is very small, they will be able to pick it up and hold it in their mouth. They can also fling small enough objects out of their mouth, how they are thrown indicated by three small dots with the gaps between them dependant on the object. From the trailers, once the player has something in their mouth they are only capable of moving their head some distance until the object is expelled from their mouth. Moving small objects Some objects that are attached to other objects can be moved if they are small enough, such as levers. Some objects (like levers) require the player to move the Venus Flytrap's head in certain motion, such as biting a lever and pulling/pushing it in the direction they want by dragging their finger in they desired direction. There are also some levers which have to be rotated to move the certain platform the player is on, these levers rotated via moving the finger in a clockwise or counter-clockwise motion, depending on the direction they want to go. The player is no longer given the ability to increase the size of their neck, as seen in the three pre-release trailers. However, it is seen that the player's neck is longer than it appears. Eating enemies Eating enemies had not been changed much from the original Feed Me. Munching of enemies has changed slightly, some enemies once bitten will automatically be eaten, while others will require the player to chomp multiple times in order for them to be digested. Traversal through levels The player's traversal through levels is completely based on their mouth. Traversal with the player's mouth is exactly the same as in Feed Me. The player can continually bite walls to get higher up with each consecutive bite, when used on that wall. This does not mean the player can raise some sort bite meter which allow their head to reach higher with every bite on every wall, this method of scaling walls simply allows the player to bite and hold on parts of the wall located higher up from the player's previous bite. Holding on to moving objects is exactly the same as holding on to a wall, gripping a moving object being helpful in some situations. Encountered in this game is slippery plant juice which cause the player's mouth to slowly slide down it. Also introduced in this game is water, which considerably slows the player down, but can be traversed through biting in the desired direction. The player is given much more freedom in biting that given in the previous game, able to actually move objects and move on the side of the player's pot. Health The player, as in the previous game, has health. It is not known how much health the Venus Flytrap will have, or whether he can extend his health or replenish it. The Venus Flytrap's health drops whenever he touches a hazard or enemy. It is not known whether long drops will harm the player. A change has been made from the previous game regarding health: the player is only harmed when hazards/enemies touch the lime green body of the Venus Flytrap, touching the pot leads to no damage. Plot Announced content From the updated website, the player is trying to get a Venus Flytrap out of captivitySuper Feed Me.com → Description: Help our pot bound hero escape from captivity., however, it has not been announced if this is the same Venus Flytrap as seen in Feed Me, or if it takes place after or prior to the events of Feed Me. Demo Nitrome has said that they might release a promotional version of Super Feed Me on their website. If it is released, the demo will be in flash. It will not be as the demos Nitrome releases on their site, as these demos are literally beta testing for the full game. This demo will likely be a short version of Super Feed Me, possibly one of the levels from the game. It should be noted this type of Demo was announced close to an entire year before the beta-tester demos. Images File:SFMimg1.png|First screenshot revealed of the game File:Shop_ad_2-1-.png|The add for the game in the Nitrome shop Ios page blog-1-.png|Ice Breaker Ios and Super Feed Me photo in Nitrome.com blog Icebreaker ios and superfeedme.jpg|Ice Breaker Ios and SUper Feed me on iPad photo on Nitrome Facebook blog Ads Mystery Ipod S.F.M..jpg|The Mystery Ipod Super Feed me ad.jpg|2nd ad Trailers Trailer 1 g613c6JohFg Trailer Update thumb|500px|left ]] Description From website: Help our pot bound hero escape from captivity. Chomp, Swing, Throw and Devour your way through epic environments in this truly unique platforming adventure. Based on a popular flash game with over 1 million views on its Youtube trailer to date. Developed from the ground up specially for iOS devices. Features From website: *Chomp and tear apart any enemies that stand in your way. *Unique platform mechanics perfectly crafted for iOS devices. *Epic landscapes teaming with enemies, traps and wildlife. *Huge boss encounters like you have never experienced before. *Unlockable secrets and bonuses. *Stunning pixel art and animations. *Explorable map. *Set pieces. *More fun than pulling legs off a spider or burning ants with a magnifying glass. Cameos *There are 3 known Cameos. The first one was in the Garage Area. On the left shelf, the Green Troll from Square Meal is located. Also, on the right shelf, there are two other cameos, the Snow Drift Yeti and Norman Noggin from Headcase. Beta elements When the Nitrome Touchy was released, a trailer for the game was also released. This trailer used unused music for Super Feed Me, this music composed by Lee Nicklen.NitromeMusic page, http://soundcloud.com/leenicklen/nitrome-feedme-trailer-song-2 Trivia *Nitrome has been working on Super Feed Me since October 2009. *Super Fee Me's graphics are further advanced than the original. This as the first revealing of the iPhone style graphics Nitrome has (since the announcing of Ice Breaker: A Viking Voyage) been using for their iPhone games. *Some elements from the original Feed Me will not be included in Super Feed Me, like the Venus Fly Trap not being able to be able to increase the length of his neck. *The two headed Venus Fly Trap could be a clue that the game will have multitouch because each head can go to it's own direction. *The bees in show in trailer 1 at 0:24 attack quite like the bees on level 1.3 of pest Pest Control. References Category:Main games Category:Super Feed Me Category:iOS games Category:Apps